¿Embarazada?
by Fraulein Kaname Langley
Summary: ¿Quien esta embarazada? ¿Acaso es Misato? o sera acaso... no, no puedo decirles. Solo lean la historia.


Neon Génesis Evangelion no me pertenece! Es la más cruel realidad de mi vida.

Pertenece al grupo Gainax y el Sr. Hideaki Anno.

X

X

X

Kaji se encontraba con un color peculiar esa mañana. La verdad es que era inusual verlo así. Shinji se preocupo, al pensar que su amigo podría encontrarse enfermo. Talvez podría ser algún tipo de fiebre o peor aun, la famosa temida comida de Misato.

-¿Y ahora que fue?- Le preguntaba curioso Shinji, mientras metía las maletas en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Hmm?- preguntaba Kaji, quien se encontraba recostado a un lado del automóvil. La verdad no entendía a que se refería Shinji. Tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza que realmente no podía entender absolutamente nada. Lo peor aun como fue que se metió, por así decirlo en ese lío.

-¡Si!, ¿que te prepararon hoy de desayunar que te hace tener, esa linda cara?- le decía burlonamente el joven.

-Pues, la verdad no fue nada que ella halla cocinado, mas bien es algo que ella esta preparando o mejor dicho algo que esta formando. La verdad no sabría como decirlo… es lo que estoy temiendo, no se como explicarte esta situación.- decía Kaji tratando de aclarar las cosas pero mas bien parecía agravar todo o mejor dicho no daba una repuesta clara, parecía enredarse en una simple repuesta o eso pensaba Shinji que era una simple repuesta.

Poniéndose en marcha hacia el lugar donde toda duda seria aclarada Shinji se encontraba aun mas confundido con la repuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Como? No entiendo a que te refieres.-decía Shinji.- ¡No me digas! ¿Que esta haciendo el almuerzo?- Preguntaba preocupado.

-¡Eh! No amigo, ¡claro que no!, hoy le toca cocinar a Asuka. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- contestaba el hombre con la barba de varios días.

-¿Y que tal tu viaje?- Preguntaba Kaji, al mismo tiempo que observaba la carretera y en una estrategia para salir de la conversación le hacia preguntar eso, la verdad si Shinji seguía preguntando en cualquier momento escupiría la sopa.

-Pues muy bien. La verdad que muy bien. Aunque claro extrañe a todos en casa.- decía contento Shinji. Ya que había pasado unas semanas fuera de casa, visitando a sus tíos.

-Dudo que fuera a todos. Así que no seas hipócrita, tú solamente extrañaste a una persona, pero no a todos en casa.- le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Kaji, pero era obvio para el que Shinji no extrañaba a todos el extrañaba mas a su querida "novia".

-Hablando de ella. ¿Como van las cosas entre ustedes los dos?- preguntaba Kaji sin apartar la vista del camino, era obvio que Kaji, no deseaba por lo mas sagrado que tenia en su vida, su querida esposa. Que Shinji volviese a la conversación original.

-La verdad, es que no….- decía un poco triste Shinji

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba preocupado Kaji. Apartando la mirada del camino unos segundos para ver la cara de preocupación de Shinji

-No me digas que están peleados- Al ver la cara de confusión de Shinji no sabia que pensar de que si o no estaban peleados.

-¡Eh! No como crees, pero es que cada vez que llamaba ella no estaba o sino solo salía su buzón de voz y le envié mensajes de textos, e-mail y nada, nada. ¿Crees que este molesta por que no la quise llevar conmigo?- preguntaba Shinji mientras fruncía el ceño, era obvio que su preocupación estaba a flor de piel.

-hmmm… ahhhh-suspiraba Kaji. Era obvio que el hombre sabia perfectamente bien que la novia de Shinji estaba completamente molesta con el, pero en verdad eso no le sorprendía o molestaba. Para el era normal ver ese tipo de comportamiento en las mujeres, el típico comportamiento de "Si no haces lo que quiero, me molestare contigo"

-Esto… mejor pregúntame, ¿Crees tú que no este molesta? Por que créeme el día que ella no este molesta por algo que no hayas hecho, ahí si hijo mió preocúpate.- decía Kaji, haciendo constar sus años de practica o eso creía el. Por que la verdad aun se seguía tratando de auto suicidar al tratar de comprender a las famosas y queridas mujeres.

-¿Ah que te refieres con eso?- preguntaba aun mas confundido y preocupado el chico.

-Mira es fácil. Si a alguna mujer tu le dejas de importar simplemente se deja de enojar.-

-Eso no es cierto. He visto esposas que son muy "calmas" por así decirlo.- se defendía Shinji

-Tú lo dijiste bien chico, esposas. ¡Esposas! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Bueno veo que no.

Eso significa que han encontrado la manera perfecta de acoplarse el uno con el otro, eso significa que han aprendido a tolerar ciertos hmm como lo digo, han aprendido a tolerar cosas el uno del otro. Ahora bien mientras estas en el noviazgo pasa todo lo contrario. Se están conociendo y lo que mas ocurre son peleas, malos entendidos y cosas así como la que a ti te pasan. Ahora bien, si le dejas de importar llega un día donde ya no pelean y ya no te pone atención, y todo lo que hagas le da igual. Eso amigo significa que ya no le importas.- Le decía Kaji sonriendo

-Así de simple. Ya no le importa tanto tu bienestar como tus calamidades, solamente te dicen "sabes que creo que esto no esta funcionando, es mejor que cada quien siga su camino".

Créeme amigo no querrás nunca, pero nunca que ella te diga eso.- le decía Kaji viendo al frente mientras conducía y pensando seriamente en lo que decía o eso parecía.

- pero, ¿Pero que dices?-

-Solo digo la verdad. Epa pero vamos, ¡Oh! No me digas que se ha dejado de preocupar por ti. ¡Oh no! Eso si es realmente malo.

Haber ¿Dime como paso?- le preguntaba ahora mas preocupado Kaji.

-Eso es exactamente la pregunta que yo haría.

La verdad no se que paso, un día esta bien conmigo, súper alegre de que fuese donde mis tíos y cuando estoy allá la llamo y no me contesta. Ahora si que me asustaste mira que dices que se dejan de preocupar. Mira que ni me llamo para decirme "Amor llegaste bien" o algo así.- Ahora si que Shinji estaba empezando a sentirse preocupado.

-Sabes que- decía Kaji para cambiar de conversación la verdad no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que llevaba la conversación y si era peor aun si era cierto que la novia de Shinji ya no quería nada con el, que debía hacer para animarlo o que podía hacer también para evitarlo, pero era un hecho si ella ya había tomado esa decisión no había nada que el podría hacer para cambiar las cosas.

-¿No te gustaría tener una tarde de chicos?- le decía para animarlo y también para animarse el, la verdad no quería llegar a casa. Peor aun con las noticias que se había "encontrado" esa mañana antes de ir a recoger al muchacho.

Así se encontraban los ánimos de Kaji. Hechos un "plop" como el final de los chistes de condorito.

-Pero, Asuka se puede molestar si no llegamos a almorzar- decía Shinji la verdad lo que menos quería en estos momentos es tener que enfrentar cuando llegara a casa a una humeante Asuka, pero pensándolo bien una humeante Asuka no estaba mal… ¡paf! Pervertido se golpeaba mentalmente Shinji, la verdad era que no quería encontrarse con la rabia de Asuka, nada mas y nada menos que eso.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero no te gustaría que nos estacionemos en algún lado para conversar, la verdad necesito decirte algo.- le decía con mucha seriedad Kaji.

X

X

X

-¡Así! Que- le decía o preguntaba la doctora, la verdad no podría decir con exactitud que estaba tratándole de decir.

-¿Así que? ¿Que? Rits.- preguntaba con poca paciencia la paciente.

-¿Que piensas hacer exactamente?- le preguntaba con seriedad si bien es cierto, la persona que estaba enfrente carecía de poca paciencia, peor en la situación que se encontraba. Verdaderamente la doctora no quería molestar.

-Pues… ¿Que se debe hacer en esta situación?- respondía con ironía esta paciente que desde que se encuentra así, verdaderamente ya la estaba… pero bueno una doctora debe mantener su postura y ética profesional, también un poco de psicología no le venia nada mal, verdaderamente ella sabia que "La paciente" mas que molesta estaba asustada con la situación en que se encontraba.

-ahhh!...-Literalmente Ritsuko exhalaba todo el aire que había contenido hasta ese momento en sus pulmones.

-Entonces ¿Lo criaras?- preguntaba ya mas directamente, si había algo que le molestaba a esta señorita era irse por las ramas o mejor dicho tratar con tanto Tabú un tema que ya no lo era, vamos están en el año 2019 y la persona que estaba frente a ella tampoco, era una niña.

-Así es como una persona adulta, debo enfrentar mi situación como lo que soy.- la verdad trataba de sonar coherente con lo que trataba de decir pero mientras en su mente se decía otra cosa mas como "¡Si! Tu sabes que he estado esperando esto por años" lo único que salio fue esa tonta repuesta.

-Bueno la verdad me sorprendes- le decía la "rubia" doctora

-¿Por qué te sorprendes Rits?- la verdad le parecía curioso el comentario de su vieja amiga.

-Bueno pensé ya que tenias la familia feliz- decía en tono burlón Ritsuko

-¿Como que la familia feliz?- la verdad ya estaba empezando otra vez a irritarse, lo peor de todo es que esto cada día era mas seguido, mejor dicho cada hora era peor. Se irritaba por todo, después que se molestaba empezaba a llorar y lo ultimo y peor era que después que había hecho el escándalo estaba riendo como si nada y cuando veía a su alrededor todos la observaban con dagas en sus ojos.

-Así es tu y tu familia artificial. Hasta tenias la parejita por así decirlo.- se volvía a burlar la doctora quien en ese momento le dio la espalda a su amiga para buscar algo en los estantes que ahí estaban. Aunque también sabia que en ese momento su amiga paciente debería estar enviándole la peor mirada de la muerte que pudo imaginar.

-¡Muy graciosos!- decía con sarcasmo la paciente

-Pero lo bueno es que no…- decía su amiga otra vez

-No lo vuelvas a decir por favor.- la cortaba la doctora a su amiga en es mismo instante.

-¿Qué? No, no. Realmente pensaba decirte otra cosa. Awww vamos Ritsuko. Dejemos eso atrás, nunca fue mi intención esa vez…- respondía su amiga

-Lo se. Por eso mismo… además esa vez fue…y el futuro padre ¿Lo sabe ya?- preguntaba la doctora sin ninguna mala intención de hacer sentir mal a nadie y claro para cambiar la incomoda platica, que estaba apunto de desarrollarse.

Lo que la doctora no había notado es que la paciente agachaba su cabeza.

-Ya veo aun no le dices nada.- decía un poco incomoda Ritsuko

-Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse.- decía Misato, tratando de creerse también ella lo que había salido de su boca.

-Además si ese sinvergüenza trata de huir, yo misma ¡Lo matare!- decía con mucha seriedad Asuka.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es todo por hoy. La verdad tengo muchas pacientes esperando afuera.- decía Ritsuko con mucha preocupación. Y quien no estaría preocupada, con tantas mujeres afuera esperándola. Lo peor de todo: Todas y cada una de ellas embarazadas, con sus hormonas a mil por hora, que las hacia cambiar de parecer a cada momento.

-Así, creo que tienes razón… Oye no te olvides de la cena.- decía Misato con mucha emoción

-Es hoy ¿Verdad?- preguntaba un poco desorientada la doctora

-Si, así es. Es para darle la bienvenida a esa Baka.- contestaba Asuka

-La verdad no se por que tengo que cocinar yo. Aunque no seria mala idea tratar de envenenarlo.- esto lo decía con una ironía que parecía tan cierta que daba escalofríos.

-Eto… jejeje… si verdad.- decía un poco temerosa Ritsuko.

-¿Y quienes estarán?- preguntaba

-Pues Yo… perdón quiero decir Kaji, tu, Shinji, PEN PEN, Asuka la novia de Shinji y yo.- contestaba Misato

-Este bien, entonces estaré ahí a las 8:00 ¿verdad?- preguntaba la doctora

-Si así es. Bueno Rits creo que te dejamos. Nos vemos.- se despedía Misato.

-Adiós y Asuka por favor no trates de envenenar la comida y si es así que solo sea la de Shinji.- decía Rits mientras le cerraba el ojo a Asuka

-Si, si lo que sea.- decía fastidiada Asuka

Ya fuera en la sala de estar Misato y Asuka estaban con sus bocas abiertas, parecía la jungla solo de esa manera se podía describir la forma en como se encontraba el lugar. Ritsuko al salir a llamar a su próximo paciente, solo dijo: ¡Ay Dios mió!

X

X

X

Jajaja se podía escuchar el eco de una carcajada o mejor dicho de una risa burlona. Ahí estaban los dos sentados en la barra de un bar, ambos con una cerveza en la mano.

-Así ¿que eso es?- decía Shinji

-Con razón la cara que andabas hoy mejor dicho que aun traes nunca antes la había visto.-

-¡Hey! No te burles. Si estuvieras en mi posición creo que ya estuvieras ahí tirado en el piso escuchando tu música de emo.- decía molesto Kaji ante el comentario de Shinji.

-Esta bien, esta bien admito que tu situación es algo nuevo y desconocido… pero vamos tu ya eres un hombre, no deberías de estar así.- decía Shinji tratando de reconfortar al hombre.

-Además deberías de estar feliz. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías cuando te casaste con Misato?-

-Si, si eso quería. Pero…pero no es lo mismo pensarlo que estarlo.- decía Kaji pero al parecer no había terminado de hablar cuando Shinji lo interrumpió.

-Y ¿como lo descubriste?- preguntaba Shinji al mismo tiempo de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

-!Adivina!-

-Bueno imagino que ella te lo dijo.- decía el joven. Pero al ver la cara de negación de Kaji, Shinji no supo que pensar, casi escupe el liquido que tenia en su boca.-

-Vamos no me digas que ella no sabe que tu sabes.- preguntaba

-Así es. Lo descubrí hoy al sacar la basura esta mañana.

La verdad no supe que pensar al principio y no sabes que irónico fue… la forma en como lo descubrí. Ella me dijo saca la basura, pero no se como decidí revisar el gabinete del baño, quería revisar si algo estaba ya vencido y en eso vi la prueba de embarazo… pensé que estaba sin usar o al menos eso quería aparentar… me dio curiosidad conocer como era una prueba de embarazo casera… pero como dice aquella frase: Al Gato se lo comió la curiosidad o algo así. Y ahí lo tienes.- decía Kaji un poco ¿decepcionado? ¿Triste? O ¿afligido? La verdad Shinji no supo descifrar la manera en como Kaji lo decía.

-Wow.- fueron las únicas palabras que Shinji pudo emitir de su boca o mas o menos ese era el sonido que se escucho.

En eso como cosa del destino o mejor dicho dando gracias a Kami por la forma en como había salido de ese momento tenso, a Shinji le empezó a vibra su móvil.

-¡Hola!- decía el, ya que la verdad con tanto apuro no había visto el ID. y no sabia quien lo llamaba.

-Así saludas a la persona que mas amas en el universo o mejor dicho la persona que mas te ama en el universo por que la manera en como me saludas da entender que no te importo en lo absoluto.- decía sin detenerse la otra persona por el parlantito del teléfono móvil.

_Oh oh.-_ Pensaba Shinji

-Di-disculpa mi amor, es que la verdad no me fije… y… ¿como has estado?..- una vez mas Shinji se disculpa, tartamudeaba y preguntaba lo mismo de siempre, mejor dicho esta ahora era su nueva ruta de escape y ella había descubierto eso, que el utilizaba esa táctica para salirse de los problemas, hacerla enojar por eso y que ella olvidara por que estuvo enojada con el al principio, pero para desgracia de el, ella lo descubrió. Su novia estaba dispuesta a contestarle, pero no se percato de los comentarios que siguieron a continuación que la verdad la dejaron muy sorprendida al ver esta forma de actuar de su novio.

-La verdad yo te he extrañado mucho… tus besos, tus abrazos, el calor de tu cuerpo… la última vez que estuvimos juntos… el olor de tu cabello…

-No sabes cuanto deseo…- tratando de que Kaji no oyese esto ultimo, Shinji se puso de pie y camino unos cuantos metros, aunque lo que el no sabia era que Kaji había escuchado todo desde el principio causándole, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero por dentro el podía sentir algo mas, algo como un orgullo de haber instruido muy bien al chico o por lo menos eso creía.

-Poder estar ahí contigo en este momento… y poder disfrutar de un baño juntos.- decía Shinji con toda naturalidad, a lo que ella no supo como responder, la verdad era mucha la diferencia que había de su antiguo Shinji a este que eras mas atrevido y pensar que este cambio era nada mas causa de ella. La verdad le gustaba mucho que el fuera así, que exteriorizara sus sentimientos, pero de alguna manera le parecía peligroso ya que el ahora era menos tímido, y podía hablar con cualquier chica sin ningún temor, lo cual le asustaba mucho, peor ahora en estos momentos.

-Shin-Shinji… pero-pero ¿Que dices?- decía ella, nerviosa.

_Como se invierten los papeles. Y pensar que no hace mucho era el quien se inmutaba y ella la que hacia frente a todo.- _decía la chica en sus adentros.

-¡Vamos preciosa! No me digas que ahora te da pena.- le decía el a su querida novia.

-Pero claro que me da pena. Es decir no me da pena lo que hicimos o lo que hacemos como tú quieras decirle… pero no son cosas que deberíamos o debemos de hablar por teléfono.- un poco molesta nuestra protagonista contestaba.

-Este bien disculpa. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos faltarte el respeto.- Contestaba preocupado Shinji.

-No t…- ella no pudo finalizar la oración por que un torbellino de palabras que salieron de la boca del chico la dejaron continuar.

-No quiero que pienses que te veo como un objeto sexual o que solo para eso te quiero, para utilizarte. Mi amor sabes que te amo más que a nadie y nada en la vida. Y nunca nadie cambiara eso.-decía Shinji en una mezcla de desesperación, preocupación y a la vez emoción. Por que todo lo que le acababa de decir el sabia que era muy cierto, y le emocionaba el decir Te amo y aun mas cuando ella se lo decía a el, se sentía tan puro, que cada vez que ella lo decía le parecía un sueño, y lo mas gracioso era que… siempre ella se encargaba de traerlo a la realidad, con un dulce y doloroso golpe, ya que muchas veces se quedaba soñando despierto. Ante esta situación el no se había percato de que la había interrumpido. Y trágico fue la manera en que fue vuelto a la realidad.

-¡BAKA SHINJI! que crees que tratas de hacer. Recuerdas que estas conversando conmigo, así que no me interrumpas cuando yo hable- decía ella jugando, verdaderamente no podía estar molesta con el, no después de lo que el, le había dicho.

-Tengo que dejarte… cuando estés aquí necesito que conversemos. Así que cuídate por favor… besitos amor.- Lo ultimo que Shinji logro escuchar fue el sonido de un beso a través del auricular, la verdad que su novia no le había dado tiempo de despedirse de ella, solamente le quedo decir Adiós al vació, ya que la llamada había finalizado.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Cuando Shinji llego a casa fue saludado eufóricamente por Misato quien se encontraba en la sala viendo TV, un programa sobre la extinción de los dinosaurios o algo así.

Asuka se encontraba en la cocina, arreglando todo para la cena, cuando el llego hacia vio que esta se encontraba cansada. Lo cual era extraño, el cansancio la hacia ver mas bien, enferma.

-¡Oh! No te escuche llegar- le decía Asuka a Shinji, mientras acomodaba el último par de cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-Hoy comeremos lasaña- decía con una sonrisa cansina la pelirroja.

Antes de que este se pudiese acercar un poco mas a ella para saludarla, esta se desmayo frente a el. Shinji empezó a llamar a Misato que se asusto mucho al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la cocina.

X

X

X

-Sorpréndete- decía Ritsuko cuando estaba en el cuarto junto a Misato chequeando a Asuka.

-¿Que es lo sorprendente?- preguntaba un poco irritada Misato, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho las actitudes de la doctora, siempre haciéndose la misteriosa.

-Durante todo el tiempo de conocer a Asuka, jamás había visto que sufriera de presión baja. Y lo peor de todo es que nos encontramos en primavera-

-Bueno, deberías de inyectarle algo para que se le suba o algo así-

-No puedo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Acaso quieres que muera o que cosa?- Ya para ese momento Misato se encontraba con los nervios alterados.

-Oye, como puedes decir eso. Claro que no, pero no puedo. No hasta preguntarle que otros síntomas tiene o hasta hacerle una prueba, pero tiene que estar conciente para que me de el permiso de hacerla- todo esto Ritsuko lo decía con una sonrisa medio dibujada.

-Yo te doy el permiso- decía la guardiana de los chicos.

-Eres una tonta- comentaba Ritsuko a Misato.

-Asuka… mejor dicho. En este último mes… recuerdas que de tanto esforzarte por jugar solitario en el trabajo… también sufriste un desmayo por presión baja- le recordaba Ritsuko a Misato.

-Debe ser falta de vitaminas-

-Si, claro vitaminas- comentaba Ritsuko con sarcasmo.

-Anemia talvez…- decía la ya muy conciente Asuka.

-Eres una irresponsable. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana, serás la primera que atenderé… ¡Anemia! bueno lo malo es que esta enfermedad te durara ¿Cuánto? ¿Treinta y dos semanas mas?- le decía burlonamente Ritsuko a Asuka.

X

X

X

Ya casi todos estaban en la mesa…

-Oye dile a tu novia que se apure… no tenemos toda la noche y yo me muero de hambre- Misato y sus enormes ganas de comer la ponían intolerable.

Asuka que para ese entonces llevaba en sus manos el paire con la lasaña le dijo a Misato que se estuviera quieta.

-Pareces una niña- regañaba Asuka a Misato.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre!- era Misato que en verdad parecía una niña.

-¡Misato!- Kaji no pudo mas y sus nervios lo habían traicionado.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho?- fue el reclamo que salio de la boca del hombre.

-¿Rits?…- era una irritada Misato la que decía el nombre de la doctora.

-Yo… no tengo nada que ver con ustedes dos-

-No, no ha sido ella… hoy en la mañana cuando me enviaste a botar la basura… encontré la prueba- decía Kaji a su esposa.

-Esto va estar bueno…- comentaba Shinji a Asuka.

-¡Oh Dios!- fue lo que dijo Asuka antes de botar el tenedor y ponerse pálida.

-Si, claro anemia- dijo burlonamente Ritsuko.

Seguido del comentario se escucho un sonido de alguien cayendo al piso desmayado.

**Notas Autor: One Shot, esta idea esta desde hace rato. Yo se no me salio nada bien… pero que querían, Gabriela Mistral solo hay una. **

**Omake:**

-Ya, volvió en si- era Ritsuko la que le informaba a los otros tres ocupantes de la casa.

Misato fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el paciente.

-¡Felicidades! Papa- decía Misato juguetonamente.

-Wow jamás me imagine que el saber la noticia te desmayarías y te golpearías tan fuerte que tendríamos que traerte al hospital. Diablos, en la próxima invitaremos a Kensuke para que grabe todo- una sonrisa burlona estaba en la cara de Misato.

-Misato- Era Asuka quien volvía a regañar a Misato. Parecía como si Asuka fuese la hermana mayor.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose dio a entender que era necesario dejar a la pareja sola. Kaji solo le guiñaba el ojo a su esposa.

Ella, cuando vio que el resto de personas había salido, se sentó a orillas de la cama. El la tomo del brazo para atraerla hacia el y abrazarla. Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de el.

-Tengo miedo- se escucho salir de la boca de ella.

-Yo también. Pero estamos juntos y aquí estaré siempre a tu lado- le decía el dulcemente. Ella rió cuando el dijo esto, verdaderamente estaba feliz.

-Pero… Pero te desmayaste- reclamaba juguetonamente ella. Eso le comprobaba que ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

-Asuka ¿Que querías que hiciera…? Es la primera vez que voy hacer padre- le decía el reclamándole.

-Eres un idiota… yo también… es la primera vez que voy a ser madre- decía la chica un poco ya molesta.

-Esta bien… pero soy tu idiota-

Asuka se puso a reír por la manera en como el lo decía.

-Shinji idiota- fue lo ultimo que ella pudo decir, ya que el se encargo de no hacerla hablar por el tierno beso que se daban.

FIN


End file.
